This invention relates to a substantially blow-molded dispensing container with a fitment where the dispensing pump can be reused with additional refill dispensing containers, but the dispensing container and the fitment are of a structure to preclude the reuse of the dispensing container. This structure prevents the use of the dispensing container with counterfeit products.
Containers with dispensing pumps are used for a number of different products. In many uses the products are related to the health and safety of the user. For this reason the containers should not be reused for a counterfeit product or for a different product. In use for a counterfeit product the consumer will purchase the counterfeit product in the belief that it is the original product. In this regard the consumer would not be receiving the benefits of the original product. The consumer could also be receiving a product that could be harmful to his/her health. For the manufacturer of the original product this will lead to a loss of sales and if the counterfeit product is defective it can cause injury. Tamper-proof structures are developed to prevent the reuse of dispensing containers for counterfeit products. The present invention is directed to a solution to prevent the reuse of dispensing containers for counterfeit products. There is provided security, lower cost and a structure that precludes the overflow of liquid from the container when a dispensing pump is inserted into the dispensing container.